


That old familiar pain

by Lenore4L



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo siendo un despistado idiota, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, adultos frustrados, angustia adolescente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tan solo otra historia cliché de la friend zone junto con un par de amores de la infancia, adolescencia y juventud. Kenma describiendo sus relaciones, fracasos, inseguridades y todo eso que hace que el amor sea un poquito mierda. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That old familiar pain

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada y para ahorrar malentendidos que no creo que sea el caso. Este fanfic había estado publicado en otro sitio (fanfiction.com) sin embargo por cuestiones de "¡Me mudo a AO3!" lo eliminé de dicho sitio y terminó aquí.  
> En fin, solo creí que sería bueno aclarar que no hay plagio ni nada, soy la misma autora. En fin...  
> Solo quería un poco de angustia juvenil y un par de ships crack. Eso pasa cuando desempolvas viejas canciones de adolescente que sufre.  
> Gracias por leer.

THAT OLD FAMILIAR PAIN

 

_"Como de dos personas que se aman, una es la persona amante; la otra, la persona amada, ha nacido la creencia de que en el comercio amoroso hay una cantidad constante de amor y que cuanto más toma el uno de ella, menos queda a la otra."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche - Humano, demasiado humano._

 

Seguramente todos hemos pasado por esta situación: Dos de la madrugada en tu habitación intentando conciliar el sueño cuando a tu cerebro le parece divertido traerte de vuelta un torrente de recuerdos acerca de situaciones embarazosas, penosas, deprimentes, absurdas y algunas que rayan en lo patético. Todas posiblemente tomaron lugar durante tu vergonzosa adolescencia. Y estás ahí tumbado en la cama deseando poder regresar en el tiempo y pegarle un puñetazo en medio de la cara a tu yo de 16 o 17 años.

Por otra parte si eres un vergonzoso adolescente de entre 16 o 17 años, descuida, seguramente un día a tus veintitantos vas a estar una noche a las dos de la madrugada tumbado en tu cama deseando poder regresar a este momento y meterte un puñetazo en tu cara de púber. Yo ahora mismo estoy en la primera categoría, estoy viendo la pantalla luminosa de mi teléfono celular repasando con el entrecejo fruncido todas esas fotografías de viejos tiempos, pensando en si hay algún tipo de laguna legal que me permita demandar al responsable de usar mi horrible imagen de adolescente inadaptado y publicarla en las redes sociales.

¿Acaso nadie me tenía el suficiente aprecio como para decirme de la manera mas atenta que el rubio desteñido solo se veía bien en los artistas de K-pop y no en un chiquillo escuálido con cara de gato asustadizo? ¿Tanto me odiaban los chicos de Nekoma? Suspiro y suelto de paso un gruñido por lo bajo. ¿En que pensaba yo hace unos años cuando accedí a tomar esa botella de peróxido? Debió afectarme el cerebro... o de otra manera, no me explico como es posible que siga aquí viendo mis nada halagadoras fotografías y mis ojos terminen desviándose a Kuroo.

Kuroo a mi lado, Kuroo en el centro del equipo, Kuroo con el jersey de Nekoma, Kuroo con el uniforme del diario en el día de su graduación. Kuroo siendo un reverendo idiota con Bokuto-san, Kuroo haciéndole la vida imposible en algun campamento de entrenamiento al capitán de Karasuno. Kuroo sonriendo con esa endemoniada mueca ladina que hacía ver sus labios como si rogaran por ser arrancados de un mordisco. Kuroo en la esquina de una fotografía con el rostro serio que lo hacía ver como el casi adulto insultantemente atractivo que era en esos entonces y en el que se convirtió con el tiempo. Kuroo siendo él. El gigantesco estúpido, apasionado del volley, algo engreído, centrado, sorprendentemente maduro en ocasiones, observador, entregado. Kuroo siendo el primer tortuoso amor de mi aburrida e insulsa vida. Kuroo la encarnación de todos mis pesares y de las razones por las cuales ahora mismo quisiera desafiar las leyes de la lógica y pegarle una buena golpiza a mi yo de 16 años por haberme enamorado de él y de paso, por haberle hecho eso a mi cabello.

Giro en la cama botando lejos el teléfono y hundiendo mi cara en la almohada esperando que tal vez así termine por ahogarme.

Sé lo que ahora mismo están pensando: Este muchacho no es mas que otro cliché andante, la encarnación de la Friend Zone, solo otra historia de un pobre diablo que ha terminado cometiendo el imperdonable error de caer rendido ante los encantos de su popular, atlético y atento mejor amigo de la infancia. Una historia por mucho predecible, vista y contada hasta la saciedad... y pues, sinceramente tienen razón. Yo formo parte de ese considerable procentaje de la población mundial que padece de un mortal caso de amor unilateral, sazonado con el "soy demasiado gay para hacerselo saber a mi mejor amigo heterosexual que sé, no me juzgará pero que estoy seguro tampoco me corresponderá porque... bueno... no tengo una vagina".

En fin, este es solo otro capitulo en mi vida.

Veo que esto de tener la cara contra la almohada no está ayudando en nada, por lo tanto termino ladeando la cara todavía tumbado en mi cama. ¿Nunca han sentido esa extraña sensación de que cuando has logrado superar el terrorífico ámbito sexual, el amor de pronto se vuelve algo sumamente complicado? Justo como si la sexualidad y el amor no estuvieran ligados en lo absoluto como nos lo hacen creer en muchos lados.

He logrado después de mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y pláticas con Shoyo, terminar por aceptar el hecho de que solo puedo enamorarme de otro hombre. Para mi propia sorpresa Shoyo no tiene la inteligencia emocional de una esponja, como yo creía; sin embargo tiene una extraña manera de ser brutalmente honesto aunque esta honestidad y sinceridad está mas bien ligada al hecho de que también es sumamente inocente, por eso su misma inocencia no le permite notar el alcance de sus palabras, ni de percatarse de que dice absolutamente todo lo que piensa y actúa sin inhibiciones haciendo caso a lo que siente en ese preciso instante. Tan diferente de mi, que siempre estoy devanándome los sesos pensando en la manera de actuar, hablar, que decir, los gestos que hago, las reacciones de la gente. Soy un saco de inseguridades y de paso un paranoico que siente está siendo juzgado las 24 horas del día los siete días de la semana. Fue por eso que Shoyo me fue de tanta ayuda a la hora de ayudarme aceptar básicamente lo que soy. Y en medio de esa aceptación aparecieron otras cosas, como el por fin atreverme a tener una relación, la que obviamente no fue con Kuroo.

He estado involucrado en dos relaciones, he estado enamorado tres veces en mi vida, cada una totalmente distinta la una de la otra, cada una con sus propios pesares y sin embargo siempre termino regresando a la primera persona, como si mas que enamorado, estuviera maldecido.

Lo que nos trae de nuevo a mi dilema existencial de esta madrugada en donde estoy evitando por todos los medios darle click al botón que confirmará mi asistencia a la reunión de ex-compañeros de Nekoma. Para ser mas especifico, a la reunión de ex-miembros del club de volleyball de Nekoma.

A algún ocioso nostálgico del que prefiero omitir su nombre, ha logrado contactar con todos y ha propuesto reunirnos, la lista de los que han accedido a ir a la reunión es bastante larga, por supuesto entre los nombres brilla el de Kuroo Tetsuro y uno mas... la verdadera razón por la que estoy tan renuente a ir: Lev.

Cierro los ojos al sentir ese horrible malestar moral que no me atacaba desde que cursaba la preparatoria. Lev fue mi primer pareja formal. Posiblemente Lev fue con quien me di cuenta de que yo soy capaz de querer a alguien mas que no fuera mi molesto vecino, amigo de la infancia, compañero de equipo y capitán.

Me encojo en la cama, llevo mis rodillas a mi pecho y las presiono mas a mi al rodearlas con mis brazos sintiendo un escalofrío producto de mi propia ansiedad. No quiero ver a Lev, a pesar de que han pasado cerca de diez años una parte de mí siente un terror que es casi una fobia, a volver a enfrentarme a él

¿Qué pensará de mi? ¿Me guardará algún rencor? ¿O ya me superó y ni siquiera es capáz de recordar mi rostro? No sé cual de todas esas opciones me atemoriza mas: Si el hecho de que una persona a la que quise mucho me odie en estas instancias de la vida, o el que esa misma persona tan querida ya no sepa ni mi nombre, que yo haya pasado como una insignificancia de juventud. Nunca he querido llamar la atención de nadie, siempre me he esforzado por pasar desapersivido, y aun con ello a veces me aterra la idea de ser olvidado con tal facilidad.

No quiero que me vean, pero tampoco quiero que mi recuerdo sea un dato casual que sale a relucir en alguna conversación y solo sea mencionado como "oh si, ese muchacho... ¿cómo es que se llamaba?... ah, la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo". Tengo miedo, y esto solo agrava el repentino sentimiento de pánico.

Cierro los ojos para intentar tranquilizarme pero mi subconsciente ha decidido que es una buena idea traer de vuelta todas esas viejas memorias.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Mi primer amor surgió de una manera tan natural que nunca he podido decir a ciencia cierta como, en donde y cuando fue que nació, un día solo me desperté sabiéndolo. Estaba enamorado de Kuroo; no me espanté, no luché contra mi mismo (al menos no en ese momento), solo lo acepté como quien acepta que ha amanecido otra vez y hay que comenzar el día. Mi relación no cambió en lo absoluto con él, de hecho apenas y daba señales de que algo había cambiado en mi con respecto a él; pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el sentimiento se hizo mas pesado, dando la impresión de que esos pedazos de amor se iban acumulando lentamente sobre mi pecho hasta volverse sofocante, y por ende... doloroso.

Fue cuando apareció Lev, con un año menos que yo y una personalidad hiperactiva que me recordaba a mi recién hecho amigo, Shoyo.

Lev era todo eso que me disgustaba en una persona, no solo su hiperactividad y su atención dispersa. Detestaba un poco su seguridad en él mismo, su infantilismo, y esa terquedad de ser cada vez mejor.

Ese tipo de personas me extenúan porque no puedo seguirles el ritmo, me hacen sentir que terminaré siendo dejado atrás tarde o temprano. Aun con ello parecía ser que Lev en esos entonces solo estaba enfocado en el volleyball y por lo tanto, también en mi, su armador que había sido sentenciado a ayudarle a entrenar día con día a pesar de que no lo soportara.

Mis días con Lev no diferían demasiado de mis días con el equipo en general, aunque llegamos a un punto en el que comenzamos a entendernos mutuamente.

Yo comencé a seguirle el paso (cosa increíble porque el chico no caminaba ¡corría!) y él a su vez empezó a descifrar mis silencios y mis actitudes, diferenciaba con total facilidad cuando mi falta de respuesta era hostil, o cuando solo estaba pensando en algo. Notó cuanto me importa la opinión ajena y se aseguraba de que yo no malinterpretara sus acciones, que todo estaba bien. Jugar al volley con él empezó a ser divertido y en ocasiones incluso me quitaba bastante tensión pues yo empezaba con esos horrorosos complejos que comenzaron a nacer gracias a mi recién descubierta homosexualidad.

Me gustaba estar con Lev porque no me dolía. Quería estar con Lev porque así Kuroo no se me acercaba pensando que era mejor dejarme desenvolver con otras personas, ampliar mi círculo social. Obviamente, él no tenía idea de que sencillamente estaba huyendo. Y finalmente, un día, cuando se acercaba el final del mi segundo año Lev se me declaró.

-¡S... sempai!- todavía me acuerdo de como se le trababa la lengua y como con su metro y noventa centímetros de altura se encorvaba en un esfuerzo monumental por encogerse. La cara que siempre estaba pálida, en ese momento le brillaba con un rojo intenso.

Creo que fue en ese preciso momento cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba.

-Y... yo... yo... ¡Yo, creo que...! No... ¡Quiero que salgas conmigo! Como pareja, quiero decir, como... a... amantes... o algo así- me dijo con sus ojos inquietos mirando a todos lados y todavía en un intento de hacerse pequeño.

Cuando me viene a la mente esa escena, aun siento el respingo de mi corazón en el pecho. Mas que su confesión, lo que realmente me dejó sin palabras fue el darme cuenta de que mi pecho estaba a punto de reventar por otra persona que no era Kuroo ¡Era libre! y al darme cuenta yo también, lo admito, me puse nervioso como una colegiala (bueno, era un colegial así que supongo que es lo mismo)

-Está bien- fue mi nada romántica respuesta, dicho por lo bajo y entre dientes agachando la cabeza para que mi cabello no dejara ver mi cara que seguramente tenía la expresión mas patética del mundo porque eso de sonrojarme nunca me ha hecho ver bien.

Recuerdo que a los dos nos llevó cerca de tres minutos darnos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, osea, del hecho de que ahora eramos oficialmente novios. Lev después del trance se reincorporó, volvía a ponerse derecho y el pecho se le infló no sé si de orgullo o de puro alivio. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa tan grande que terminó contagiándome, los dos teníamos las mejillas rojas y eramos los novios mas vergonzosos del mundo.

Mi primer noviazgo con Lev fue todo lo incómodo, torpe y ridículo como puede serlo toda primera vez.

Intentábamos actuar "normal" frente a los demás con pésimos resultados, tartamudeábamos, nos interrumpíamos en medio de las frases, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban dábamos saltitos tontos y esas cosas.

Cuando cierro los ojos y enlazo mis manos que aprisionan mis rodillas, puedo recordar con un detalle casi fotográfico cuando Lev vencía su propia timidez y se aventuraba a tomarme de la mano. Yo siempre he sido un desastre para las muestras de cariño así que se puede dar por hecho que soy un pésimo amante, sin embargo Lev siempre se las apañaba de alguna manera para atrapar mi mano y estrujarla, pasaba sus dedos por mis nudillos y me acariciaba con su pulgar aunque nunca encontraba mi mirada, siempre veía hacía arriba a un punto muy distante de mi, aun con ello siempre se notaba contento con esos pequeños gestos y esto hacía que yo, al contrario de él, agachara la cabeza y clavara la vista en el piso esperando no morir por una taquicardia.

Recuerdo bien lo mucho que me gustaban las manos de Lev.

Justo ahora en esta habitación estando a obscuras me parece un poco tonto y afeminado el pensar si los recuerdos son realmente fieles a la realidad, si de alguna manera no se ven afectados por los sentimientos que experimentamos en esos momentos. No lo sé. Hace casi diez años todo acerca de mis memorias en Nekoma estaba tintado de un tono gris, monocromático, sin embargo, ahora que me he dado a la tarea de revivir algunas vivencias, todo en mi cabeza comienza a tener otro tipo de tonalidades mas cálidas ¿Será porque ya he crecido?

Vuelvo a dar otra vuelta en mi cama todavía encogido en mi mismo y dejando que mi largo cabello caiga sobre mi cara reconfortándome un poco.

Estoy recreando la escena de mi primer beso. Estoy muy seguro que en ese momento solo pensaba "Oh Dios, esto no es nada como en los mangas shoujo", mientras tenía la boca de Lev pegada a la mía y nuestros dientes chocaban y ese se convertía en uno de esos momentos mortalmente incómodos que pasarían a ser parte de mi Top 10 de vivencias incómodas.

Yo ya estaba en el tercer año, Kuroo se había ido a la universidad, estábamos en el gimnasio después de un partido no oficial con otra escuela, habíamos ganado y mi, en ese entonces, pareja estaba tan excitado que difícilmente contenía su emoción así que al quedarnos solos en el gimnasio, con las luces casi apagadas por completo y solo el eco del rechinar de nuestros zapatos deportivos en la duela, Lev se acercó con tan solo dos larguísimos pasos, me tomó tan fuerte de los brazos que por unos segundos me paralicé sin estar muy seguro que cosa planeaba hasta que con mas fuerza de la necesaria me puso contra él y me plantó un beso. Solté un quejido porque sus dientes frontales chocaron repentinamente con los míos y sentí un ligero pellizco en mi labio. Lev aun con ello no se separó pero tampoco hizo nada mas.

Así que ahí estábamos, dos penosos adolescentes simulando una suerte de beso que mas bien parecía el de niños de jardín de infancia jugando a ser amantes. Yo mantenía mis ojos abiertos y miraba a todos lados mientras tenía la boca de Lev pegada a la mía, él por su parte estaba casi doblado por la mitad para estar a mi altura, con sus parpados fuertemente cerrados y sus manos todavía tomándome por los brazos enterrando sus dedos en mi.

Esperé pues supuse sería terrible decir o hacer algo cuando él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande; finalmente fijé mis ojos en su cara y solo por unos brevísimos segundos, tras la sorpresa inicial, sentí una punzada de desilusión; mi todavía infantil mente había tenido la tonta esperanza de que mi primer beso fuera con Kuroo, a pesar de saber que mi amigo había tenido novias y "amiguitas" por montón, que a esa edad ya ni siquiera era virgen, yo todavía esperaba que en un cambio de los eventos, o de la realidad por completo, él sería quien me diera esa primera vez.

Pero en cambio estaba Lev, dando todo de sí en ese beso y me hizo recordar porque estaba con él, porque mi corazón tras el brevísimo vuelco doloroso, volvía a precipitarse y a latir como un desquiciado. Por lo tanto yo también reuní todo mi valor y con mis manos temblorosas le toqué las mejillas e intentamos hacer de ese, un beso decente... obviamente... no funcionó.

Suelto una risa inconsciente al recordar esto ultimo y sin querer me llevo los dedos a los labios y siento un breve cosquilleo.

Cuando aprendimos como hacerlo, Lev adoptó una manera muy dulce de besar, era del tipo de personas que tras un beso muy largo mantenía los ojos cerrados y después frotaba la punta de su nariz con la tuya mientras sonreía. Era mortalmente tierno y siempre estaba riéndose cuando no pensaba en volleyball y sus ojos se volvían fieros, era un contraste bastante interesante, a decir verdad.

Incluso cuando tuvimos esa otra "primera vez", ustedes saben, esa que es como la llave para el mundo adulto al que todos presumen pertenecer, que se vuelve el eje de toda tu existencia en la adolescencia, y por lo que tus hormonas retumban prácticamente el 95% del tiempo, sobre todo cuando se es hombre.

Como decía, incluso en esa ocasión en donde los dos estábamos aterrorizados porque en la clase de educación sexual y salud todos te dicen la manera en como se hacen los bebés, y casi te explican paso a paso como se copula entre hombre y mujer, nadie te dice como diablos se hace cuando se trata de dos chicos.

Es así como ambos mas que aterrados por la idea del sexo, estábamos aterrados por la idea de terminar en el hospital, uno con el pene fracturado y otro con el ano desgarrado o algo así.

Otra vez no puedo evitar reírme en voz baja por lo tontos que eramos y como cosas que ahora para mi son de lo mas normales, en ese entonces me provocaban insomnio. Aun con ello logramos salir airosos de esa incertidumbre y fuimos paso a paso en la cama de colchón individual de Lev, en su habitación donde había un balón de volley parchado rodando en una esquina, con uno que otro afiche de algún grupo de rock en las paredes, postales enviadas con cariños y saludos desde Rusia y claro, con el temor de que sus padres fueran a llegar en el peor momento.

No daré detalles de esa ocasión porque a diferencia de Bokuto-san o de Kuroo, yo aun guardo un poco de decoro. Pero puedo profundizar en lo que pasó después.

Estábamos apretujados en la cama que era para una sola persona, yo me llevaba las frazadas hasta la barbilla, me daba pena que me viera desnudo a pesar de que ya habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, no me acostumbraba a que alguien viera mi cuerpo delgaducho y que aun parecía el de un chiquillo a pesar de ya tener 18 años. Lev por su parte con su larguísima complexión se le notaba esbelto pero aun con ello muchos de sus músculos alcanzaban a remarcarse, sobre todo los de sus piernas y brazos.

Sé que en ese momento obraba mal pero no pude evitar recordar el mismo cuerpo de Kuroo. Era mas robusto y mas trabajado todavía, tenía unas piernas de muerte y un abdomen que me hizo desvelarme mas de una noche tratando de bajarme la temperatura del cuerpo. Kuroo tenía una piel bronceada por el ejercicio al aire libre, un saludable color tostado que brillaba bajo el sol. Me gustaba el cuerpo de Kuro y de nuevo sentí una punzada de dolor así que regresé mis ojos inmediatamente a la cara de Lev.

Él, recostado de lado encarándome me sonreía como si alguien acabara de darle la llave de la felicidad eterna, tenía su cabello grisaseo revuelto sobre su frente y sus mejillas estaban rojas por toda la actividad anterior haciendo resaltar mas su palidez, aunque era como si todo su cuerpo se sonrojara justo como su cara puesto que sus hombros tenían ligeras motitas rosadas y eso era tan tierno viniendo de alguien que casi me doblaba la estatura y fácilmente podía partirme en dos si se lo proponía, pero no lo hacía y en lugar de ello haciendo uso de su fuerza y estatura prefería atesorarme y cuidarme.

Visualmente no lo recuerdo, pero mi sentido del tacto sí, los brazos de Lev rodeándome después de verle sonreír, mi frente sintiendo la piel tibia de su pecho y sus larguísimos dedos en mi espalda desnuda, nuestras piernas enlazándose y yo experimentando por primera vez lo que era estar enamorado y ser correspondido.

Por fin mi cuerpo se ha relajado sin embargo no es porque me haya embargado la felicidad de esos tiempos, es mas bien porque recién vuelvo a rememorar el desenlace de esa historia.

No sé cuantos meses pasé recriminándome a mi mismo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parezca desinteresado a lo que sucede a mi alrededor en realidad tiendo a ser muy duro conmigo mismo y tengo este mal habito de culparme por todas las cosas malas que suceden. Es como si toda explicación lógica no fuera válida para mi, siempre soy yo el culpable de todo, ya sea por mis acciones, por mis palabras o por la falta de ambas, por lo tanto cuando llegó el final de mi relación con Lev creo que pasé bastante mas tiempo del necesario flagelándome psíquicamente, reprochándome el haber echado a perder la única cosa buena que me había pasado en la vida hasta entonces.

Suspiro lánguidamente y en medio de la obscuridad me pregunto si realmente fue mi culpa... si no fue algo que sencillamente debía pasar porque ni yo era para Lev ni él para mi. Posiblemente por mucho que nos pudiéramos querer el mundo se empeñó en mostrarnos que no eramos el uno para el otro.

Fue justamente cuando cumplíamos un año y unos cuantos meses de relación, yo estaba cerca de graduarme de una vez por todas de la preparatoria, ya no iba al club porque los de tercero nos habíamos retirado y tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes. Mantenía contacto con Kuroo que sin falta todos los días se comunicaba conmigo ya fuese vía texto o llamadas, finalmente lo nuestro seguía igual que siempre. Eramos amigos. Pero no contaba con que Lev llegaría a conocerme mejor de lo que yo imaginaba, excedió inclusive mis expectativa al descifrar a alguien que prácticamente tiene las habilidades sociales equiparables a las de una ostra.

Aquella tarde llovía, mejor dicho, ya estaba dejando de llover, el ambiente tenía un fuerte olor a humedad, el aroma del concreto mojado junto con el de la tierra de las jardineras se mezclaba en el aire. Lev y yo caminábamos a casa, cosa extraña, Lev iba varios pasos mas adelante que yo; para esos entonces yo ya había notado ese peculiar distanciamiento cuando nos encaminábamos a algún lugar, cuando hacía poco siempre iba a mi lado igualando mi ritmo, ahora parecía empeñado en ir delante de mi.

No fue algo abrupto, fue progresivo, había comenzado notando a mi pareja algo ausente cuando platicábamos, de vez en cuando al momento en que soltaba yo algún comentario, su risa se notaba ligeramente forzada y lentamente sus pasos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos que los míos, primero era una sutil distancia de pocos centímetros, nuestros hombros ya no iban a la par, comenzaban a ir ligeramente desfasados.

Los silencios se prolongaban, las miradas que nos dedicábamos ya no nos provocaban saltitos tontos, Lev las hacía mas intensas como si estuviera intentando escudriñar algo dentro de mi y yo empezaba a evitar sus ojos porque me molestaba que me viera de esa manera. No discutíamos, eso era lo peor, una extraña frialdad se había posado entre nosotros cuando se decía algo en lo que no estábamos de acuerdo y ahí quedaba todo.

Entonces esa tarde cuando él ya iba a muchos mas pasos adelante de mi yo quise saber que pasaba, pero como si el otro chico me adivinara el pensamiento se detuvo en el momento mismo en el que yo abría mi boca y se daba media vuelta, escondía su rostro bajo la sombra del paraguas. Cosa muy extraña por parte de él que jamás se escondía de nada.

-Terminemos con esto- dijo sin mas y yo fingí no entender a que se refería, porque, oh claro que sabía lo que pretendía.

-¿Pero que dices?- le pregunté yo con mis cejas fruncidas sin saber si estaba herido o realmente enojado con ese tipo que de buenas a primeras venía a romper conmigo cuándo era él quien había empezado todo eso.

-Que terminemos- repitió y sigo preguntándome que cara estaba poniendo cuando dijo eso, seguramente no quería mostrarme que a él le estaba doliendo mas que a mi.

-N... no quiero...- dije yo en mi irritante voz baja. Ahora estaba enfadado conmigo por no poder imponerme, ¡¿Porqué tenía que hablar entre dientes y tan bajo!?

-Pero yo si- me contradijo y por fin levantó el paraguas. Ah... hubiera deseado que no hiciera eso porque lo vi forzándose a sonreír a medias.

Detesté verlo así, tan derrotado, cuando era Lev, ¡el león! el que iba a convertirse en el as de Nekoma, el que por cierto lo logró. Se le notaba tan... destrozado que fue posiblemente eso lo que me dio el primer pinchazo de culpa.

-Yo... yo ya no soy feliz en esta relación- agregó todavía con esa mueca temblorosa que nada tenía que ver con la que me dio la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos, no era ni la sombra de esa esplendorosa sonrisa. Eso solo terminó por romperme a mi.

-Pe... pero...- quise decirle sintiendo que todo dentro de mi, incluyendo mi voluntad para hablar me abandonaba

-Kenma-san, a ti te gusta Kuroo-sempai ¿Cierto?- dijo finalmente. Me paralicé, me congelé y todo raciocinio se fue al diablo. Lev esperaba mi respuesta pero no se la di aunque fue como si mi silencio hubiera obrado como una afirmación a sus sospechas.

-Al principio creía que era solo porque son amigos desde niños pero después me di cuenta de que no era solo eso. ¿Sabes? Sin que te des cuenta hablas mucho de él, muchísimo en realidad, haces como que te quejas pero en realidad todo lo dices en un tono como de añoranza y nunca usas ese tono cuando hablas de mi. Además cuando Kuroo-san viene de visita solo tienes ojos para él. Seguía pensando que se trataba por que es un excelente jugador pero tú no sientes esa pasión por el volleyball como para dmirarlo como deportista entonces me di cuenta. Yo... Kenma-san, te amo mucho pero tú no me amas de la misma manera- dijo y en esa ocasión me habló con tal seriedad que no sé como me atrevía a contradecirlo.

-¡No es cierto, yo también te quiero! Yo también te amo- le grité pero solo pude escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el vinil de mi propia sombrilla.

-No quiero estar con alguien que no siente lo mismo que yo- dijo recomponiéndose y luego solo se fue. En ese preciso instante pensé en lo cruel que había sido Lev al decirme aquello, pero ahora que lo pienso posiblemente el cruel fui yo.

Tal vez él se forzó a soltar aquello para que yo no insistiera mas. Se había dado cuenta a la perfección de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por supuesto que le quise, le quise como un idiota, pero jamás logré amarlo de la misma manera en como aun ahora, amo a Kuroo.

Los meses subsecuentes los pasé repasando cada una de mis acciones, los comentarios, mis gestos, mis silencios, miradas. Mis noches prácticamente las dedicaba a averiguar cual había sido mi error para delatarme de esa manera. Como dije antes, me reproché mis descuidos y me recriminé mi incapacidad de superar a Kuroo.

Aquella época fue de lo peor, mi amigo de la infancia seguía con sus llamadas y mensajes ignorando el desastre que yo era. Quería contarle tantas cosas, quería decirle como me había enamorado de un chico, quería contarle de mi primera vez y de como ahora yo también podía fanfarronear al respecto, quería que ambos maldijéramos al idiota que acababa de romperme el corazón y quería que planeáramos como le romperíamos la cara y luego dijéramos que solo era broma, que él se lo perdía. Quería que platicara de esas cosas como hacía con Bokuto-san cada vez que alguna de sus chicas lo mandaba a volar. Pero en lugar de ello me lo callé todo, Shoyo sorpresivamente tomó el lugar de confidente y Kuroo jamás supo nada de esto. Para él, la supuesta amistad entre Lev y yo terminó gracias a la distancia después de la graduación.

Palpo de nuevo entre las almohadas de mi cama buscando el endemoniado teléfono celular, lo encuentro y miro otra vez en la pantalla la invitación al evento.

Tras todo esto y viendo la asistencia de Lev que en su foto de perfil, regala a todo el mundo la sonrisa que alguna vez me dedicó a sus 17 años recostado en la cama de su habitación estando desnudos y apenados, por fin me decido a confirmar mi asistencia y arrojo el teléfono a un lado de mi.

Seré masoquista, lo sé, pero tras toda esta avalancha de recuerdos quiero volver a ver a Lev y decirle cuan feliz fui con él; como es que ahora, casi una década después, puedo mirar atrás y ver todas esas escenas, ya no en una escala de grises, sino en un romántico tono sepia que se funde lentamente entre dulces colores pastel. Cuando eramos tan solo un par de novios primerizos, incómodos y ridículos, pero que se querían sinceramente y con todo el corazón.

 

000

 

Mañana siguiente. Estado: Entrando en un indeseable ataque de pánico.

Queridos lectores, alguien hágame el favor de explicarme porque creemos que tomar decisiones a las tres de la mañana es un buena idea. ¿Qué parte de nuestro cerebro insomne nos dicta a confirmar nuestra asistencia a una reunión de ex alumnos en donde vas a volver a ver a tu primer ex, y no solo eso, también tu primer amor que se mantiene ignorante de que lo es. ¿Porqué en medio de mi embriaguez de recuerdos supuse que ir a enfrentarme a esas dos personas sería una buena idea?

No lo sé, porque soy idiota, seguramente.

Tras haber publicado mi confirmación, los mensajes de Kuroo no han parado de llegar, está extrañamente emocionado de verme allí con el resto de los chicos, todos sus recados vienen acompañados de emoticones ridículos, en realidad, creo que son mas emoticones que texto. Pero yo por mi parte estoy a un paso de ponerme a rodar sobre el piso y mandar un mensaje excusándome por no ir.

Estoy a punto de hacer esto cuando mi teléfono suena y yo lo suelto al tomarme por sorpresa, pero al ver el número de quien me llama respondo.

-¡Hey Kenma! Supe que hay una reunión con el viejo equipo de Nekoma, dime ¿Cómo estás?- es Shoyo quien me habla, en primer lugar, quisiera saber como se enteró de eso, en segunda plantearme el hecho de que mi amigo es telépata, pero antes que nada me limito a contestarle.

-Estaba considerando entre saltar desde mi ventana o salir a comprar una cuerda lo suficientemente gruesa para ahorcarme- le contesto yo con mi voz monocorde y apersonal de toda la vida. De hecho la ironía en mi frase casi no se adivina por la falta de emoción en ella; aun con ello Shoyo se ríe, después de mucho tiempo ha aprendido a captar mis sarcasmos, antes tenía que explicárselos.

-Lo suponía, por eso te llamaba. ¡Tienes que ir! y luego contarme quien sigue jugando para ir a retarlos un día de estos- me dice animoso Shoyo que a pesar del tiempo conserva mucha de su vivacidad, incluso su voz que ahora es un poco mas profunda y madura, todavía denota cierto tinte infantil. Yo suspiro con total cansancio, tanto entusiasmo incluso por teléfono me agota.

Miro a todos lados mordiéndome compulsivamente los labios, si sigo así me dejaré la boca morada.

-Shoyo, sabes tan bien como yo que si voy, terminaré todo el siguiente mes enclaustrado en mi casa esperando a que de mi espalda salga musgo y de mi piel nazca una nueva sepa de microorganismos- respondo yo hablando en serio.

Sé muy bien como me comporto cuando mi autoestima y mi estado anímico deciden irse al diablo un rato.

-Bueno, será como cualquier otro fin de semana para ti- me dice Shoyo, que muy a mi pesar ha aprendido bastante bien como contrarrestar mis ironías con comentarios como el anterior. Pero él suele suavizarlos riéndose con esa maldita inocencia que ni los años ni las experiencias le han podido arrebatar.

-No es tan fácil como lo haces parecer- yo le contestaba esta vez mirando hacía el techo esperando que de ahí me cayera el valor.

-Tú eres el que lo hace difícil. Solo tienes que ir y ya, de suceder alguna cosa ya pensarás en algo en ese momento.- Me aconseja Shoyo y yo no puedo evitar sonreírme a medias porque parece ser que después de todo mi amigo no cambia, siempre actuando en le momento, acorde a lo que su instinto le dice, tan práctico y espontaneo como él solo.

-No sé como haces para lograr ser tan despreocupado, a veces quisiera desconectar mi cerebro como tú y no pensar demasiado las cosas- le comento a lo cual escucho como mi amigo al otro lado de la línea suelta algo parecido a un refunfuño.

-¿Me estás llamando tonto?- me pregunta enojado y yo no contestó, mis silencios bastan para responder.

-¿Crees que todo salga bien?- le pregunto buscando alguna palabra de animo y vuelvo a escuchar una pausa que me parece eterna.

-No. Pero ¿Qué mas da? Es mas divertida la incertidumbre- dice Shoyo muy confiado de sus propias palabras.

-No es divertida cuando está de por medio tu amistad de toda la vida- le contradigo sin miramientos.

-Kenma, estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo de la infancia, lo que sea que pase ahí no puede joderte mas de lo que ya te jodiste desde hace años- me dice mi amigo y por un momento creo le he influenciado mas de lo que pensaba.

-En eso tienes razón. Gracias por aguantar mi drama otra vez, creo que entonces respiraré profundo e iré; pero solo por cualquier cosa llevaré esa cuerda, nunca sabes cuando vas a querer colgarte de la ducha porque lo arruinaste todo- le decía yo. En algún momento de mi vida mi sentido del humor se volvió un poco ácido, no me pregunten cuando sucedió, ni yo mismo estoy seguro.

Shoyo se ríe de nuevo, sabe que ahora me encuentro un poco mejor y con mas disposición de ir.

-Cuando quieras ¡Y es en serio cuando te digo que me informes quien aun juega! Tal vez yo vuelva a llamar a los chicos de Karasuno para otra batalla en el basurero- me dice risueño y tras nuestras despedidas y promesas de mantenernos en contacto le cuelgo.

Afuera el sol ya lucha por entrar por mis cortinas y yo suelto un resoplido que suena mas bien como el gemido de un moribundo. Me encamino a preparar mis cosas para el tortuoso viaje a Tokio.

Mi masoquismo aflorando desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

 

000

 

En el tren mi teléfono no ha dejado de sonar ni de vibrar, llevó casi todo el camino con los ojos clavados en la pantalla luminosa viendo el mar de mensajes de un emocionado Kuroo que ya se encuentra allá. Casi me siento de nuevo como cuando eramos estudiantes y ambos regresábamos a casa, yo con mi atención puesta en algún juego en mi consola portátil, y él solo mirándome por encima del hombro aconsejándome de vez en cuando el movimiento que debería hacer para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Eran días apacibles de tardes después del colegio y del duro entrenamiento vespertino.

En algún momento Kuroo ha mencionado (como es su costumbre) a Bokuto-san. Me manda incluso una foto de su cara llorosa cuando le dijo que tuvo que cancelar su noche de "Maratón de los mejores partidos olimpicos de volleyball". Algo patetico viniendo de dos jovenes adultos que mas que pasar sus noches en compañía el uno del otro emocionándose por partidos de volley deberían estar haciendo algo como, no sé, vivir o eso que hace la gente normal. Yo no soy el mejor ejemplar de alguien socialmente funcional así que solo puedo hacerme una idea de lo que la gente socialmente activa hace, pero sé que no es pasarse la noche con otro freak del volley gritando como locos por cada set ganado en un partido de antaño.

Tras ver la foto de un lloroso Bokuto-san, al parecer por el angulo de la foto, aferrado a la pierna de Kuro, también veo una posdata. Un humilde y brevísimo recado por parte de Akaashi-san que me manda recuerdos y espera me encuentre bien. Siento como un vacío me devora el pecho y esta vez decido apagar el teléfono celular y guardarlo en mi bolsillo, ahora pegando mi frente en la ventanilla fría esperando a que el malestar se me pase.

No estoy mareado, es solo que la sobredosis de recuerdos en pleno viaje no me ha caído bien.

Lo he mencionado antes, estuve enamorado tres veces e involucrado en dos relaciones. La segunda de estas fue precisamente con Akaashi-san. Ni Bokuto-san ni Kuroo lo saben y es que si una cualidad tiene Akaashi-san, es su sorprendente capacidad para mantener el temple, para no dejar ver ni un asomo de sus sentimientos o de sus intenciones o de cualquier cosa que esté pensando, es una eterna incognita para los que nos hemos involucrado con él.

Cierro los ojos y levanto mis pies hasta ponerlos sobre el asiento para poder recargar mis codos en mis rodillas, es como una manera de protegerme de mis propios recuerdos.

Es todo un misterio el como las cosas se desarrollan tomando rumbos que jamás llegaste a imaginar. Durante la preparatoria Akaashi-san no fue para mi mas que el armador de Fukurodani y amigo incondicional de Bokuto-san, incluso mas que el propio Kuroo. Solo eso era para mi. Una cara mas entre las muchas que solían vestir un uniforme de una escuela rival. Nunca le presté mas atención que como jugador y estoy seguro que él tampoco me vió de otra manera que no fuera esa.

Entonces ¿Cómo terminamos en una relación que mantuvimos en secreto para nuestros respectivos amigos que a su vez eran como uña y mugre? No lo sé, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de como es que uno termina enamorándose.

No lo supe con Kuroo, no lo supe con Lev y definitivamente tampoco con Akaashi-san.

Somos de la misma edad y por azares del destino caprichoso terminamos en la misma universidad; solíamos vernos en el campus y saludarnos con un gesto de la cabeza tan indiferente y ajeno que era casi increíble pensar que meses o años atrás habíamos estado en lados contrarios de la cancha dando todo de nosotros en una encarnizada batalla por una victoria que para esos entonces ya se nos antojaba como una niñería mas. Ahora en la universidad nos ocupábamos de otros asuntos, como el retrasar en todo lo posible el terrible camino a la adultez. O por lo menos yo me ocupaba en eso y en intentar que mi desastrosa vida emocional volviera a su antiguo letargo, cuando lo único que me emocionaba y me hacía estremecer era el estreno de un nuevo videojuego.

Me atrevo a decir que en el caso de Akaashi-san, fue la rutina, el mismo flujo de la cotidianidad, la culpable de que todo sucediera.

Empezó con esos encuentros en los terrenos de la escuela, los saludos de cortesía, siguió con encontrarnos en un par de clases y seminarios. Sentarnos el uno a un lado del otro y tomar notas en silencio, ir a la biblioteca a hacer tarea o solo a escapar de alguna asesoría, invitarnos un café con toda la casualidad del mundo cuando se nos apetecía y el frío arreciaba, quedarnos callados cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos o en los apuntes de alguna materia que nos estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Era solo convivencia.

A diferencia de mi, Akaashi-san no es un asocial acomplejado que entra en pánico al primer intento de interactuar con otro ser humano. Akaashi-san sencillamente tiene una seriedad natural, un aura de tranquilidad que hace que la gente tema acercarse solo por temor a perturbar esa serenidad (bueno, la gente normal. Bookuto-san y su hiperactividad no cuenta). Por lo tanto no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que me sentía bien en su compañía.

A diferencia de Lev y de Kuroo, mi corazón se mantenía anormalmente tranquilo, era una extraña paz interior; no había esos terribles arranques de nerviosismo o excitación, ni violentos sonrojos que aparecían cuando sin querer rozábamos nuestros brazos al sentarnos, no había ese mar de sudor en mis manos cuando raras veces manteníamos conversaciones largas. Estaba tan tranquilo que casi me atrevía a ser yo mismo a su lado, ignorar al resto del mundo y lo que pensaban de mi. Se me olvidaba y terminaba solo embelesado mirando esa divertida expresión en la cara de Akaashi-san cuando prensaba profundamente en algo; sus cejas tendían a arrugarse ligeramente al igual que su nariz, lo hacía sin darse cuenta y parecía un niño haciendo pucheros, era un perfil que me gustaba admirar desde el rabillo del ojo cuando tomábamos una taza de café y estábamos inundados de libros de texto.

Fue hasta una noche en nuestras sesiones de estudio en la habitación de él, para mi ya era natural estar en su habitación, Kuroo no sabía de esto y sospecho, Bookuto-san tampoco, de alguna manera ambos habíamos acordado tácitamente no involucrarlos en esa relación que llevábamos nosotros; era como si ambos hubiéramos querido liberarnos de la sombra de ellos, dejar de ser un complemento de nuestros respectivos amigos y ser individuos por fin. Por eso eran contadas las ocasiones en las que dichos nombres salían a relucir, aunque obviamente, en mi caso había una segunda razón para ello.

Yo estaba esa noche luchando contra un ensayo mientras que Akaashi-san jugaba solo el papel de asesor. Yo finalmente me di por vencido y arrojé los papeles lejos.

-No entiendo nada- me quejé pasándome las manos por mi todavía largo cabello negro y lo eché todo hacía mi rostro, frustrado.

-¿Porqué no cortas tu cabello?- preguntó de pronto mi compañero de estudios, él tenía su codo recargado en la mesita baja que estaba en el centro de su cuarto y hacía de escritorio para los dos.

Me miraba fijamente con esos ojos entrecerrados que en realidad eran bastante mas intensos de lo que aparentaban en una primera instancia. Yo me revolví en mi lugar en el piso y volví a agachar la cabeza dejando que mi pelo terminara de cubrirme mientras evitaba los ojos del otro.

-Me da pereza- mentí y él se dio cuenta.

-Te escondes- él afirmó con total seguridad.

Si Akaashi-san tenía una cualidad, esa era la de decir las cosas solo cuando estaba completamente seguro de ellas, lo que lo hacía ver también como alguien muy seguro de sí mismo en todo momento.

Yo volví a revolverme y esta vez no me atreví a levantar la cabeza.

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si estuvieras enfrente de un gran auditorio completamente desnudo y que todo la audiencia está ahí solo para juzgarte? Así me sentía yo en ese momento, la tranquilidad que solía sentir estando con Akaashi-san se había transformado repentinamente en incertidumbre; incluso el ambiente en la habitación se había enrarecido.

-Me das la impresión de que siempre estás pensando minusiosamente cada cosa antes de decirla o de hacerla- siguió diciendo Akaashi-san y yo di un ligero respingo todavía sin moverme de mi sitio.

-¿Es raro?- pregunté yo temiendo un posible rechazo por mi paranoia. O mejor dicho, por esa tendencia a creer que el mundo entero va a rechazarme si me dejo llevar.

-No. Es interesante- contestó el otro chico y yo por instinto levanté por fin el rostro y al hacerlo repentinamente me encontré con el de Akaashi-san.

Tenía ojos afilados y las pupilas tan intensas como las de un búho en plena cacería nocturna.

No me atreví a moverme, ni siquiera cuando sentía la mano de él metiéndose entre mis cabellos, la punta de sus dedos fríos pasó por mi cuero cabelludo y todo mi cuello se entumeció.

-Me pregunto si también estás pensando desesperadamente que hacer a continuación- me dijo casi en un susurro antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos.

No, nunca pensé que haría. No hubo un millón de probabilidades y escenarios pasándome por la cabeza, no hubo tonterías ni incoherencias taladrándome. Solo percibí una boca sobre la mía y con una extraña seguridad que no tengo idea de donde salió, correspondí.

Aun ahora me pregunto porque mis primeros besos han tenido que ser arruinados por el recuerdo de Kuroo.

Esta vez no hubo una punzada de culpa. En esta segunda ocasión fue mas bien como un subidón de regocijo, mientas abría mi boca para profundizar el beso y cuando me hube acostumbrado al ritmo de Akaashi-san de inmediato pensé en Kuroo y aquel beso fue como una especie de venganza, casi me escuchaba a mi mismo espetándole "¡Mira, puedo volver a enamorarme, no te necesito! ¡No necesito amarte solo a ti!" y con esto en mente recuerdo que mi siguiente acción fue aferrarme a la nuca de Akaashi que al sentir como lo asía con una fuerza tal vez innecesaria se separó delicadamente de mi. Me asusté ¿Acaso acababa de leerme la mente? Pero en su lugar me sonrió.

A diferencia de Lev, era una sonrisa breve, apenas dibujada en sus labios pero que hacía que su mirada se suavizara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente, era un gesto cálido que me embargó e hice a un lado a Kuroo para concentrarme en la ternura sobrecogedora de esos ojos negros.

La calma volvía a mi cuerpo, me sentía como flotar y que ya nada volvería a preocuparme ni atormentarme; estaba tranquilo y en paz conmigo y con el mundo. Si el verdadero amor, si un amor adulto se sentía así, quería estar enamorado por siempre.

Ahora mismo mirando por la ventanilla este monótono paisaje y mientras mis músculos dejan la tensión atrás, recuerdo que mi relación con Akaashi-san bien pudo haber sido como este viaje en tren. Tan solo un recorrido en un paisaje que no cambiaba, que no era agobiante ni aburrido. Era un viaje en el que has logrado desconectarte por completo del mundo exterior y de todo lo que conoces.

Akaashi-san y yo nos encargamos de crear un mundo completamente nuestro, en esta burbuja no existía nadie mas que nosotros. Ni Bookuto-san, ni Kuroo, ni Fukurodani ni Nekoma, ni el volleyball, ni las victorias ni las derrotas. Solo él y yo en ese pequeñísimo universo.

Curiosamente al contrario de nuestra apacible rutina en el día, compensábamos esa pasividad en nuestra intimidad. Yo era un poco mas desinhibido y Akaashi-san a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo, parecía haber vivido muchas mas experiencias, a veces olvidaba que eramos de la misma generación.

De pronto adoptaba un aire tan maduro, tan de hombre mayor que me dejaba llevar en ese extraño juego de roles de maestro y aprendiz. Pero mis partes favoritas de ambas relaciones, siempre han sido ese momento después del sexo.

Con Akaashi-san ya no existía el temor que los padres de alguno de los dos aparecieran tras la puerta, en esos tiempos ya podíamos darnos el lujo de quedarnos retozando perezosamente en la cama; me gustaba cuando despertaba y veía la espalda de mi novio, los cabellos que nacían de su nuca, el leve aroma a granos de café que desprendía de su piel, la curva de su hombro desnudo y el silencio que había en el cuarto en el que todavía flotaba el bochorno provocado por el calor de la noche anterior.

Esa escena matutina que estaba embargada de una reconfortante familiaridad, el instante en que él se despertaba y giraba en la cama pasando torpemente y con algo de rudeza su brazo hasta alcanzarme y abrazarme como si solo se estuviera asegurando de que seguía ahí. Darme un beso corto y rápido en los labios antes de balbucear que era hora de levantarse, verlo pararse y rondar por ahí con los ojos adormilados y una taza de café que era su medicina indispensable de cada mañana, tarde y noche de desvelo por el estudio.

Me sentía como en una tonta comedia romántica, o como esas chicas que leen novelas de amor precisamente por ese tipo de escenas bobaliconas del héroe bailando con ellas en la cocina a las tantas de la madrugada. Aunque aquí en realidad eramos solo dos tipos pegajosos de sudor y fluidos, con la sombra de una barba desaliñada que tenía que ser afeitada, maldiciendo que teníamos clase a primera hora del día y de vez en cuando discutiendo por haber usado el cepillo de dientes del otro.

Yo en medio de esa rutina cotidiana, de escenas tan normales que casi rayaban en lo aburrido, era feliz.

Yo todavía encogido en el asiento de este tren empiezo a cuestionarme algo que todavía no me pasaba por la cabeza en esos ayeres... esa incógnita... ¿Era yo el único feliz en esa relación?

Es amargo pensarlo y mas amargo aun tener esos breves recuerdos que en algún momento fueron insignificantes pero que ahora cobran mucho sentido. Akaashi-san y yo estábamos en nuestra cafetería favorita. Dejándonos llevar por una corriente hispter _wanna be_ , habíamos adoptado ese local de estilo _vintage_ como nuestra guarida y parada continua en nuestras citas.

Ambos estábamos en esa mesa que el barista ya había reservado para nosotros meses antes. Akaashi-san miraba distraído a la mesa mientras tenía su teléfono celular pegado a su oreja y yo sencillamente me sumergía en mi taza de café con amaretto. Lo escuchaba responder con monosílabos y alguna que otra frase corta. Hablaba con Bookuto-san y sus conversaciones siempre solían ser así, era Bookuto quien despotricaba y Akaashi-san escuchaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo no interrumpía y mientras soplaba a mi taza de café para enfriar un poco la infusión veía como el otro tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa pero mantenía su gesto imperturbable al igual que su voz.

Como siempre, era un enigma. Nunca sabré que pasaba por su cabeza en momentos como esos o cuando miraba a la nada o cuando fruncía el entrecejo y arrugaba la nariz. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe nada de él.

Cuando por fin colgó recuerdo que soltó un larguísimo suspiro, yo no le di importancia, Akaashi-san solía suspirar mas de lo que una persona ajena a él pudiera pensar.

Puso el teléfono en la mesa y regresó su atención a su espresso arrugando ligeramente su ceño; yo di por hecho que era por lo amargo de la bebida.

-Bookuto-san...- pronuncié y él alzó sus ojos.

En ese instante supuse que se sorprendió de que yo pronunciara ese nombre. Ahora, sin mis sentimientos interviniendo y viéndolo con mas objetividad creo que aquella fue una mirada de recelo.

-...¿Cómo se encuentra?...- terminé preguntando a pesar de que eso no era lo que quería decir, él se enocogío de hombros y terminó de darle el trago a su café.

-Bien, igual que siempre- contestó sin mas y yo tampoco dije nada.

Cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo, una cosa me inquietaba, no quería pensar que todo mundo estaba en mi misma situación sin embargo Akaashi-san y yo eramos muy similares en muchas cosas, por eso en algún punto me llegó a rondar por la cabeza que él también tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por Bookuto. Era su mejor amigo, ex compañero de equipo, de alguna manera no podía terminar de deslindarse de él.

Hubo un millón de ocasiones en las que quise preguntárselo... y todo ese millón de oportunidades se fueron al diablo por miedo a la respuesta. Supongo que Lev, cuando él y y estuvimos juntos, también pasó por lo mismo. ¿Qué haría yo si la respuesta era afirmativa? Eso me paralizó y me hizo callar.

Estoy llegando al final del recorrido, los paisajes de Tokio ya empiezan a parecerme familiares y de pronto siento de nuevo toda la tensión en mi cuerpo entero. Deseo fervientemente que el trayecto no se acabe y sigamos en las vías el resto de mi vida si es necesario. No quiero bajar y no quiero enfrentarme a nada mas.

Curiosamente es exactamente lo mismo que me pasó con Akaashi-san, al menos si el sentimiento.

¿Quién diría que esa rutina que en algún momento me hizo sentir tan dichoso ahora era lo que nos estaba separando? No hubo drama, no hubo esa serie de peleas en donde nos arrojábamos cosas, ni infidelidades ni ese tiempo de abstinencia sexual. Pero es que todo seguía siendo exactamente lo mismo, tanto que se volvió mecánico, impersonal...

Esta ocasión no hubo un muro de frialdad, en nuestra relación se filtró lentamente y sin darnos cuenta, la indiferencia.

Besos cortos que ya eran la obligación dictada, tener sexo cada tantos días, dormir juntos, levantarnos a tal hora, cumplir con las responsabilidades que sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos impuesto y que hacían girar nuestro pequeño e insulso mundo. Yo seguía sumido en mi ciega felicidad... Akaashi-san seguramente ya estaba cansado de esa nauseabunda monotonía.

Una mañana a primera hora me citó en nuestra cafetería (oh si, tuve la osadía y vanidad de llamarla _nuestra_. Otra cosa sumada a la lista de razones por las que debería regresar en el tiempo para golpearme) yo llegué con mis pasos perezosos de toda la vida, Akaashi-san estaba en la mesa de siempre con un libro abierto y un café en medio, ya reconocía a esa estampa a kilómetros de distancia, siempre le había dado un perfil de eterno intelectual, misterioso e interesante a la vez.

Me quedé viéndolo unos momentos como queriéndome grabar esa imagen de él, de un Akaashi-san que no estaba en la cancha conectándolo todo. Solo de él siendo un mortal común disfrutando de una taza de café.

Tras varios minutos le hice notar mi llegada y me senté, iba a ordenar algo pero él se me adelantó tomándome fuerte de una mano, me apretó los dedos y también me recorrió con la mirada como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Me sentí conmovido por ese repentino gesto de romanticismo, aunque obviamente todavía no sabía a que se debían esas atenciones.

-Terminemos- dijo sin mas, con esa seguridad que me anunciaba que había estado dándole vueltas al asunto hasta finalmente estar completamente convencido de lo que decía.

-...¿Q... qué?- pregunté yo. Acababan de reventar mi burbuja de jabón y yo caía en picada a una realidad de la que me había divorciado hacía tiempo.

-Eso. No puedo seguir contigo Kenma- me dijo y apenas pronunció estas palabras soltó mi mano con una facilidad que me hizo casi odiarle, aun con ello se inclinó hacía mi y me dio un beso en la boca, apenas pegó sus labios con los míos y fue unos pocos segundos, como hacía cada mañana y luego se fue.

Yo me quedé ahí procesando cada microsegundo de esa escena fugaz. Pasé horas enteras en aquella mesa repasando todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos como pareja.

Esta vez había hecho todo bien, me entregué al cien, hice a un lado a Kuroo, lo arrinconé en un pedazo de mi consciencia y de mi corazón, cuidé cada vez que hablaba procurando no mencionarlo, me comporté como una persona "normal", intenté esconder todas y cada una de mis inseguridades, le di todo lo bueno de mi y acepté todo en él. ¿Qué había hecho yo mal esta vez?

Me dió la noche y casi había gastado todo mi dinero en la cantidad asesina de cafeína que había ordenado para finalmente llegar a la conclusión de que a Akaashi-san sencillamente se le acabó el amor.

La voz femenina que sale de la bocina me saca de mi ensimismamiento al tiempo que me anuncia que he llegado a mi destino, sacudo la cabeza unos momentos y estiro mis piernas para desentumirlas, me he pasado hecho un ovillo en el asiento ahogándome en viejos recuerdos que yo tontamente creía superados.

No, no estoy resentido con Akaashi-san y tampoco lo culpo de haberme dejado o arruinado mi vida ni nada de eso. Creo que en mi etapa de duelo, la que por cierto Shoyo también tuvo que soportar, solo me dediqué a pensar en lo mucho que envidiaba a Akaashi y su desapego, su facilidad para deslindarse sentimentalmente de todo y de todos, posiblemente lo que mas me dolía era mi incapacidad de hacer lo mismo.

 

000

 

Termino por salir de la estación, el barullo de la ciudad me recibe, de verdad me vuelvo a sentir como si tuviera 16 años y desinteresadamente me dirigiera a casa después de la práctica vespertina. Casi puedo apostar que si volteo a mi derecha me encontraré con el hombro de Kuroo uniformado con el saco de diario, pero gracias al cielo eso no pasa así que solo me dirijo a casa, o a casa de mis padres para dejar mis cosas y luego ir a la escuela; solo de pensarlo se me empieza a revolver el estomago.

Mas que románticos golpes de nostalgia, lo que recibo es un aporreo de memorias y olor a viejo cuando entro a mi habitación, la que ahora me parece tan ajena.

Una vez mas tengo la sensación de que al voltear a la puerta voy a ver a un Kuroo de siete u ocho años con una pelota desgastada de volley y las rodillas raspadas, pero obviamente eso no sucede, en su lugar llega una oleada de miedo.

Por extraño que suene suelo frecuentar a Kuroo aun a esta edad, pero verlo en todos los escenarios de mi juventud en los que sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de él y en los que comenzó a volverse un secreto y eventualmente una dolorosa experiencia, es lo que me hace temer de mi mismo y de algún arranque de idiotez propia de mis inseguridades.

Me tiro boca abajo en el colchón sin sabanas ni cobijas, huele a polvo pero vuelve a ser un estupendo refugio para mi vergonzosa cara ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? ¿Cuánto mas tengo que pasar por esta situación?

No hay respuesta, solo me resta ir a la escuela y mentirme a mi mismo diciéndome "ya no soy como antes, he crecido, soy un adulto". Ja, como si ser adulto cambiara en algo el hecho de que sigo siendo la misma colección de complejos de hace diez años.

Que les quede claro atentos lectores, que la edad nunca va a curar la parte de tu cerebro que se empeña en no madurar y recordarte todo el tiempo la sensación de tener 15 años y un autoestima del carajo. A veces se te olvida, otras veces, como esta que describo ahora mismo, solo la refuerza ¿Porque? Porque a tu sistema le parece divertido o porque el mundo entero me pide a gritos que gaste la mayor parte de mi sueldo en terapias. Nunca lo sabré.

Ha llegado la hora de la reunión y yo voy apenas a la mitad del camino, no estoy precisamente entusiasmado así que puedo darme el lujo de llegar con un elegante retraso.

El cielo se pinta de naranja, la brisa es bastante agradable y respiro profundo cuando veo el portón con los enormes caracteres que deletrean el nombre de la escuela, entro y siguiendo el camino que aun recuerdo a la perfección me encamino al gimnasio.

La escuela no ha cambiado gran cosa, o es que realmente no me fijo en los cambios; antes de llegar se escucha el rechinar de los zapatos deportivos contra la duela; la nueva generación del equipo de volleyball está todavía entrenando, las voces de los púber resuenan, el que supongo es el capitán regaña a a alguien y no puedo evitar sonreírme al escuchar las replicas del resto de los chicos y alguna disculpa. El rebotar del balón, los golpes de los rematadores, el silbato ¿Aun será nuestro mismo viejo entrenador? No, ya es demasiado anciano como para seguir lidiando con chiquillos.

No sé porqué pero no me siento triste como supuse, al contrario, hay cierta sensación reconfortante en estos nostálgicos sonidos y ahora escucho risas, he llegado, el resto del que solía ser mi equipo ya está ahí esperando fuera del gimnasio. Los veo a todos y por una décima de segundo creo ver en ellos los mismos perfiles de cuando eramos adolescentes pero enseguida esta imagen se borra y me muestra sus nuevas caras de adultos.

Recorro la mirada y saludo con un gesto de cabeza, ellos arman un alboroto y corren a estrecharme la mano y a despeinarme haciendo comentarios de mi cabello negro y todavía largo, diciéndome que los años no pasan por mi, muy al contrario de ellos.

Mientras saludo y hago algunos cuantos comentarios mi mirada se pasea por todos los presentes buscando un par de rostros en particular y lo veo... veo a Lev.

Está mas alto a pesar de que yo lo creía imposible, todavía tiene esa manía de encorvarse, su tez pálida sigue exactamente igual pero sus facciones se han afilado y se ven mas angulosas, sus rasgos europeos se han acentuado con la edad excepto por su sonrisa, esa sigue igual. Voltea a verme, yo doy un salto nada discreto y me paralizo.

¿Qué hará? ¿Qué me dirá? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Es una niñería que me esté comportando así a pesar de ya haber pasado tanto tiempo? No tengo ni idea, no sé que hacer, no sé como actuar, no sé que decirle. Y sin embargo él, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, me sonríe y la ansiedad desaparece.

Se le ve feliz y a mi me dedica esa sonrisa secreta que comunica algo; podría ser que me superó, que al igual que yo agradece el tiempo que pasamos juntos, que me recuerda con el mismo cariño con el que yo a él. No estoy realmente seguro de nada de eso, solo me siento tranquilo de ver ese gesto dedicado a mi y yo asiento con la cabeza y lo saludo con un gesto de la mano, con eso le basta y a mi también.

-¡Miren que escena tenemos aquí! Un poco mas y me hacen llorar- alguien llega diciendo en un tono arrogante, uno que yo conozco perfectamente bien.

Kuroo acaba de llegar, tan ridículo como él solo, trae su viejo jersey de Nekoma con el número uno y su nombre, le sigue quedando insultantemente bien al muy imbécil y su sonrisa ladina sigue siendo el complemento perfecto. Todos corren a saludarle y él se deja abrazar y bromear y reír, a diferencia de mi, el resto no lo ha visto en años, por lo tanto dejo que disfruten el momento.

Él, como si fuera un padre orgulloso palmea a todos en la espalda o les revuelve el cabello, incluso a Lev el cual tiene que agacharse para recibir el mimo y Kuroo lo maldice por su altura. Yo sigo rezagado mirando todo de lejos como siempre hasta que repara en mi.

No, no hay ese sobresalto de antes, no hay un disparo a quemarropa en mi corazón, no está esa ola de pánico, solo esta este horrible horrible, horrible amor que ya es parte de mi.

-Oye Kenma ¿Qué son esas maneras de saludarme? Hace meses que no nos vemos- me dice acercándose a mi y dándome un manazo en la espalda que casi me tira de bruces.

-Estuve hablando contigo toda la mañana por teléfono- le respondía como normalmente y él me ignora, como normalmente, y se limita a pasarme esa manaza por mi cabello obligándome a agachar la cabeza por el peso de esta.

-Entonces, dejémonos de sentimentalismos ¡Vamos a jugar! Probemos a estos nuevos mocosos, todavía huelen a leche materna- nos dice nuestro capitán abriendo las puertas del gimnasio sorprendiendo a los estudiantes que no entienden que pasa, solo ven el color del jersey rojo y que este reza el nombre de Nekoma.

-Hola niños ¿Qué les parece un juego contra sus sempai?- pregunta Kuro que sin darnos cuenta ya se encuentra a la cabeza del grupo, su liderazgo nato sale a relucir, los muchachos frente a nosotros parecen confundidos pero hay un extraño dejo de confianza en sus rostros, se ríen y aceptan con una pizca de egocentrismo que es lo que nosotros, el viejo equipo necesitamos para motivarnos.

Definitivamente vamos a hacer llorar a estos niñatos.

Nunca encontré el volleyball divertido, lo jugaba porque me lo pedían, porque decían que era bueno. Me quedé en el equipo por sugerencia de Kuroo pero comencé a encontrarlo interesante y entretenido, casi apasionante por influencia de Shoyo. Sin embargo también había otra razón.

La cancha era un territorio neutral en donde las personas no tienen poder sobre mi. Para mi son solo o compañeros de equipo o rivales, nada mas. Yo no era yo, era sencillamente el encargado de conectarlo todo.

En la cancha no existía otra cosa que no fuera el balón y la victoria, no había conflictos existenciales ni amor, ni dudas. Todo estaba preestablecido a solo enfocarme en la pelota y en los movimientos del resto, no en sus pensamientos acerca de mi. Por eso la cancha era un lugar seguro, y para mi propia sorpresa, en ese partido, sigue siéndolo.

El pánico y la ansiedad de horas y días anteriores acaba de borrarse por completo de mi cabeza, estoy observando detenidamente a los chiquillos al otro lado de la red, están exhaustos y no nos han anotado ni un punto, siento algo de pena por ellos y su inflado orgullo pero tampoco quiero perder, así que vuelvo a colocar al balón para Kuroo que remata provocando un eco ensordecedor en el gimnasio, incluso alcanzo a ver como uno de esos chiquillos se encoge ligeramente por el sonido que hizo al balón al dar contra el piso con esa tremenda fuerza.

El rugido infantil del resto de mis compañeros se hace escuchar, hemos ganado otro set; era obvio, estos niños no jugaron contra el Karasuno de nuestra generación, ni Furkurodani de Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san, definitivamente no conocieron a Oikawa e Iwaizumi de ese Aoba Johsai casi invencible, ni al Shiratorizawa liderado por Ushijima. Estos niños, todavía no saben lo que es ser un solo cuerpo y ser la sangre que fluye por ese cuerpo, por muy cursi que suene parafraseando a Kuroo.

Hemos rematado con una victoria casi regalada, aunque es un poco tonto sentirse orgulloso por ganar un juego contra un grupo de estudiantes que ya estaban cansados después del entrenamiento, aun con ello el resto está celebrando y dándole palmaditas animosas a los muchachitos que ligeramente avergonzados piden consejos a los sempai, menos a mi que he decidido alejarme porque detesto a la gente nueva, y mas aun si son gente nueva y mas joven que yo; el único que hace ademán de intentar hablarme o sonsacarme algunas palabras es el armador del equipo. Yo me encojo en mi mismo sitio, el muchacho es varios centímetros mas alto que yo y desprende la misma energía que desprendía Kageyama Tobio la primera vez que nos conocimos, casi quería arrancarme con la mirada todas mis técnicas y menús de entrenamiento; este muchacho me trae ese recuerdo y yo como reproduciendo aquella escena, clavo mi mirada en el piso e intento hundirme todo lo que pueda respondiendo en voz baja y con monosílabos.

Sé que Kuroo se está burlando de mi desde el otro extremo mientras dicta consejos a los chicos que incluso lo han solicitado como su entrenador. Ah... esto es prácticamente como experimentar regresiones.

Ya es tarde así que los chicos se van haciéndonos prometer que volveremos jugar, nosotros por otro lado y faltando a las reglas del colegio nos quedamos en el gimnasio. algunos están peloteando, haciendo partidos de tres contra tres, otros ya se van excusándose pues tienen que regresar con sus familias o hay trabajo pendiente que hacer.

El eco sigue extendiéndose por el gimnasio que lentamente se va quedando vacío, yo estoy recostado en el piso mirando con desinterés las luces del techo. Ya no estoy tan seguro de que hora es, el silencio es casi absoluto.

-Es hora de que yo también me vaya- anuncia Lev devolviéndole el balón a Kuroo.

-Fue genial volver a verlos a todos- agrega con su gran sonrisa, yo todavía recostado en el piso volteo a verlo y esta vez su mirada ya no es tan hiperactiva como antes, hay ese dejo de melancolía y entiendo porque.

Nos quedamos mirando ignorando por segundos la presencia de Kuroo hasta que finalmente Lev se despide y sale del gimnasio, ya solo quedamos Kuroo y yo.

-Ah, que recuerdos... hacer esto fue divertido- me dice de pronto Kuroo que se acerca con pasos cortos a donde estoy yo y se recuesta a mi lado usando sus brazos entrelazados para apoyar su cabeza.

Yo no le contesto nada, mis silencios con él nunca han sido incómodos y es tal vez por eso que sencillamente estoy convencido de que es él con quiero estar.

No sé si les ha sucedido alguna vez, justo como en este momento estando recostados en el piso del gimnasio sin decirnos nada en especial, sintiendo el calor que sale de su cuerpo, alcanzo a percibir el aroma de su colonia ligeramente mezclada con el del sudor, veo de reojo su pecho subir y bajar acompasadamente, el balón rueda a nuestros pies perezosamente y no se escucha otra cosa que no sea el crujir de las paredes.

Y solo lo sé. No necesito mas que ese momento para saber que es Kuroo la persona que voy a amar hasta el final de mis días. Pero amarle no significa que pueda estar con él.

-Te quiero- le digo.

Mi voz sale de la nada pero las palabras me han salido con tremenda facilidad, no hay vacilación en mi voz, no hay duda, solo está esta parte de mi que se ha cansado de amarlo y que se ha mezclado con la seguridad de mi descubrimiento.

Estoy seguro de que lo quiero, pero también es mas que obvio que estoy exhausto de hacerlo. Quiero por primera vez en la vida ser como Shoyo y hacer lo primero que me pase por la cabeza, ser ridículamente honesto y luego pensar en que haré.

Kuroo parpadea y se sonríe sin encararme.

-Oh~ Kenma, ya sabes que yo también te adoro- me dice con el tono burlón que usa con Bokuto-san cuando juegan y se dicen que se quieren.

Yo me incorporo y me inclino hacía Kuroo prácticamente acorralándolo entre mis brazos que he puesto a cada lado de él.

-Te quiero- le repito otra vez inclinándome peligrosamente a él. Puedo ver a detalle cada poro de su piel, sus pestañas negras como el carbón, sus pupilas, su boca, su cabello que se empeña en desobedecerle al peinarse. Lo veo y siento como la adrenalina de mi sistema comienza a agotarse.

Kuroo se ríe juguetonamente y saca su mano de debajo de su cabeza para extenderla hacía mi.

-No juegues Kenma, si te pones tan serio voy a creer que...- me dice estirando su mano hacía mi cara pero ve como yo me retraigo violentamente y él se queda de piedra unos segundos porque es obvio que ya se percató de la alberca de lagrimas que son mis ojos.

-Kenma... estás jugando... ¿Verdad?- me pregunta casi con cautela. Yo no respondo y solo intento respirar lo mas profundo que puedo puesto que de un momento a otro mis pulmones se han negado a responderme.

Si alguien me hubiera advertido que ver la expresión asustada de Kuroo podría llegar a doler de esta manera...

-Ay no, Kenma ¿Desde cuándo...?- pero antes de que él pueda seguir, alguien abre la puerta del gimnasio, debo suponer que ahora tienen un velador.

Nos grita algo acerca de qué hacemos ahí y quiénes somos, yo sencillamente aprovecho la oportunidad para levantarme y salir disparado de ahí.

No tengo ni idea de que carajos estoy haciendo, corro sin rumbo, me llevo los brazos a la cara intentando secarme las lagrimas, estoy jadeando y medio gritando en medio de todas estas respiraciones torpes, ya tengo un dolor en el costado por correr llorando. Doy otro grito en plena calle desierta e inspiro desesperadamente porque en serio siento que voy a desvanecerme en cualquier momento por el repentino ataque de ansiedad que me ataca.

Acabo de mandar al diablo años enteros de amistad, acabo de rebelar mi mas grande secreto, acabo de... acabo de arruinarlo todo... y no sé que haré a continuación. La sola idea de que he destrozado todo con mis propias manos es insoportable.

-¡Kenma!- el grito con mi nombre me asusta e intento correr de nuevo porque sé de quien se trata, sin embargo Kuroo siempre ha sido mas rápido y mas fuerte, por lo tanto no tarda ni dos segundos en alcanzarme y cuando yo intento escabullirme no le cuesta nada rodearme con sus brazos y alzarme con una temible facilidad.

-¡Me merezco una explicación!- me grita furioso y eso solo me asusta mas.

-¡Suéltame, no quiero verte, no quiero saber ya nada de ti!- le espeto yo con toda mi fuerza. Mi habilidad para comportarme como una reina del drama me impresiona incluso a mi mismo ahora que estoy pataleando y luchando furiosamente contra Kuroo.

Dios, todo en él duele tanto en este momento.

-¿¡Qué no quieres verme, pedazo de idiota!?- me grita y creo que jamás en la vida lo he escuchado tan enojado. Me baja por fin pero a cambio me pone contra la pared casi azotándome y asustándome en serio.

-¡No puedes decirme eso y esperar a que yo no reaccione! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡La victima aquí soy yo!- me grita y veo su cara encendida de cólera.

Estoy temblando ante esta nueva faceta de Kuroo que me está enterrando los dedos en los hombros para no dejarme mover ni un solo centímetro.

-Pe... perdón...- digo yo finalmente todavía asustado y bajando la cabeza con mi cabello cubriéndome el rostro.

-Perdón por haberme enamorado de ti- le digo esperando que con esto me suelte pero en vez de ello siento como me vuelve a jalar y para cuando acuerdo ya estoy en el piso.

-¡No te disculpes por eso!- me grita de nuevo y esta vez soy yo el que ya no entiende nada y como cada vez que las personas no entendemos algo, nos frustramos y nos enojamos.

-¡Entonces disculpa por ser tan inútil y no poder superarte! ¡Perdón por que yo te haya convertido en la única persona con la que me muero por estar, y perdón por fantasear contigo y perdón por odiar a todas y cada una de tus novias, perdón por salir con Lev y que yo lo haya echado todo a perder y perdón por salir con Akaashi y no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él y perdón porque te estés enterando de todo esto ahora!... Perdón... por ya no poder soportarlo mas- le digo yo y creo que ya no me queda mas fuerza en el cuerpo porque todo se ha consumido en esa confesión, mis piernas no podrán soportar mi peso así que ni siquiera hago el intento de pararme, no hago ademán de voltear a ver a Kuroo que seguramente ahora mismo está aborreciendome.

-Te faltó disculparte por otra cosa- me dice y su voz entonces se vuelve algo fría y yo solo encojo mis hombros, quiero desaparecer. Quiero desaparecer quiero desaparecer quiero desaparecer quiero desaparecer y si lo repito muchas veces puede que mi deseo se haga realidad.

-Te faltó pedirme perdón por no confiar en mi, tu mejor amigo, y por pasar de mi, y por que ahora estoy pensando en todas las malditas veces que pude hacerte sentir mal sin darme cuenta. Discúlpate porque me has hecho caer en la cuenta de que soy un imbécil que presumía conocerte mejor que nadie pero no pudo ver algo que ahora me parece tan estúpidamente obvio. Pide disculpas por haber creído que yo te juzgaría o por tener miedo de decírmelo. Discúlpate porque yo no sé como hacerlo... Kenma... ¿Qué hago ahora?- Por fin me atrevo a alzar el rostro y veo a Kuroo con una expresión que no queda para nada con él.

No, no quiero que se vea así, quiero ver su sonrisa egolatra y quiero ver ese brillo audaz en sus ojos. Quiero al Kuroo del que me enamoré y no a este tipo que está hecho un manojo de confusiones.

¿Qué haces, Kuroo? Me preguntas a mi que debes hacer cuando siempre has hecho lo correcto. Solo tienes que ser tú, por supuesto.

Me levanto como puedo y todas mis extremidades me tiemblan como si estuvieran hechas de hule, aun con ello me fuerzo a caminar y Kuroo me mira con esta expresión afligida que en serio me hace creer que es otra persona. ¿Porqué razón si esta es mi fallida confesión de amor, soy yo el que está consolando al tipo causante de todos mis males? Será precisamente por eso, porque él es no solo el culpable, sino también la persona mas importante para mi en este mundo y por ende no soporto verlo así.

Le paso la mano por ese flequillo que le cubre uno de sus ojos confundidos y termino por poner mis dedos en su nuca obligándole a agacharse un poco al tiempo que yo levanto mi cabeza haciendo que nuestras frente se peguen.

-Perdóname Kenma- me dice no sé si arrepentido por no darse cuenta antes, por todas las veces que efectivamente me hizo sentir mierda, por que sabe que no puede corresponderme, o porque intuye que ya no puede salvar nuestra amistad aunque así lo quiera.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- le respondo yo inhalando lentamente su aroma que no ha cambiado desde que somos niños, sintiendo el calor de la piel de su nuca y su frente, echando otro vistazo a sus pestañas y sus parpados lánguidos que miran al piso.

-Pero... gracias por todo- le digo sinceramente agradecido por dejarme ver todo el amor que puedo llegar a sentir por alguien.

Soy afortunado al menos, al ver que mi capacidad de amar es tan o mas grande que mi capacidad de sentir dolor y eso lo compensa todo.

Kuroo sabe que mis agradecimientos no son solo para enfriar la situación o para hacerle sentir mejor; son las palabras que van a concluir todo. Me abraza amenazando con casi romperme los huesos de todo el cuerpo, un poco mas y estoy seguro que nuestros cuerpos se podrían fusionar en cualquier momento así que me aferro a él sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en el lado derecho de mi pecho intentando grabarme ese retumbar violento en esa parte hueca de mi porque estoy seguro que voy a seguir queriéndolo aun después de esto y porque de manera egoísta quiero llevarme ese trocito de él, uno que sea solo mio y de nadie mas.

Nos separamos y él sigue viéndose afligido pero me pasa una mano por el cabello y se recompone por unos breves momentos para regalarme el perfil del viejo capitán de Nekoma, con la misma sonrisa ladina y desbordante de confianza. Mas que cualquier otra cosa, quiero quedarme con esa estampa.

Entonces me voy.

Justo como adivinaron en un principio, esta no era mas que otra historia de un pobre diablo encerrado en la Frined Zone, enamorado de su perfecto amigo de la infancia; sin embargo si pensaban que era una historia en la que al final habría un repentino giro de los eventos en el que por alguna extraña (y conveniente) razón dicho amigo se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y dulcemente me correspondería... entonces... se equivocaron. Esta era solo una historia de mi, y de las personas que he amado en esta insulsa y aburrida vida; de sus inicios y cada uno de sus desenlaces. Nada mas que eso.


End file.
